Untitled
by A Beautifully Broken Vixen
Summary: this is a YYHxINU crossover yaoi MPreg Youko and Sesshomaru have daughter who's destiny has been chosen for her what happens when she discovers this and tries reshape it
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back this with a crossover I have been thinking about this for a while and am finally putting this down. Alot of time skips until I get to the point I want to stop. Also Youko and Suuichi are brothers and are still both demons and Shiori is their mother sort of. Youko is oldest and prefers his true form instead of his illusion. So here it begins

discliamer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha

**High School**

" I love you Sessh"

" I love you more Youko" a passionate kiss

**Wedding Day or Mating Ceremony**

" I do" spoke Sesshomaru

"I do " Youko

**1 year later **

" Sessh I'm preganant"

**9 months later**

"She' s beautiful Youko" he breathed as he held his beautiful baby girl. She had silver hair like her parents and big golden eyes baby fox ears and a baby fox tail.

" Just like her daddy." he replied " Sessh, I'm tired" Sesshomaru smiled

" Sleep now my love. She'll be fine" He kissed Youko's forehead and then his daughter's and placed her in the bassenett so she could rest. Tomrrow they would name the child together.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke to the sound of crying. He quickly got up and walked over to her bassenett and picked her up and began to quietly began to shush her and slowly rock her back and forth and she began to giggle. " Aww is that all you wanted was some attention?" he cooed she laughed even more and began to make spit bubbles " Let's go wake up Papa " he said moving to the bed and sitting on the edge next to Youko he gently layed the baby next to his face. She reached out to touch his face but he caught the little baby hand and set up next her and began to tickle her.

" Where you tryin to wake me up? huh?" he cooed as she laughed he carefully placed her on his lap and turned to his lover " Good Morning" he said as he kissed his lips softly

" Good morning my love. I think I've come up with a name for our baby girl."

Youko raised a delicate silver brow.

"Oh? and what would that name be?" he asked shifting her so that she was facing Sesshomaru

" Vixen..."

Youko looked at her then him. " I think she will live up to her name."

**okay so here's the prologue I hope you liked it if you have any ideas please do tell because my inspiration only goes so far TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry everyone my internet and shit has been out for a while...and well yeah

I don't own anything except Vixen and other characters I might add.

Little Vixen stood up in her play pen and looked around, apparently someone wasn't ready for a nap. " Papa!" she called

" I'm coming, Vixey!" he called from the kitchen. In two minutes he walked into the living room and plucked her from the play pin and sighed " Why won't you take a nap for Papa huh?" he asked exasperatedly Vixen just laughed" Yeah, you would think this is funny..." he said rolling his eyes and walking back in the kitchen with her.

He moved fluidly around the kitchen with her on his side. He finished up what he was doing and put Vixen down in the living room so she could play with her toys while he started dinner. She giggled as she played with a barbie doll. She looked up when she heard the front door open. " Daddy!" she called

Sesshomaru smiled at her and put his breif case down and ran over to her. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and Sesshomaru's smile grew...He'd never thought being a parent could be this fun

**5 years Later**

" Papa? Are you okay?" Vixen now 7 asked as she watched Youko throw up in the toilet.

He rinsed his mouth out then looked at her and smiled. " Yeah I'm okay. Are you ready to go to school?" he asked her

" Yeah. Don't forget; I'm going to Kagura's house after school today." he nodded in thought making a mental note not to forget.

He grabbed his keys and followed Vixen out the door and to the car. He dropped her off at school then went to the pharmacy to pick up a few things. Candy mints, and hey they had a Twilight T-shirt; why not, pregnancy tests ' Better get five' he thought, a pack of gum. yeah that ought to be enough. When he went to the check out couneter the man looked at him suspiciously " What? They're for my sister." he lied simply He payed for the items and then left eager to get home and take those damn tests!

He sighed " Pregnant...." he whispered to himself

He was extremly happy and he knew Sesshomaru would be he called him on the phone too excited to wait until he got home.

" Sesshy baby, guess what!' he chirped once Sesshomaru answered the phone

" What love?" he asked amused

" We're going to have another baby..." he said excitedly

Sesshomaru was smiling hugely on the other side of the phone nd so they spent the rest of their conversation talking about the baby and how they were going to tell Vixen. And of course when they told her she jumped up and down and when they told botan and Keiko those two went crazy aswell excited about another baby joining the family.

**6 Months Later**

Youko was now round, rounder than he should be due to the fact that he had found out he would be having twins! Currently he was lying on the bed reading a book and Sesshomaru was next to him working on some paperwork for his company while Vixen was coloring in her coloring book on the it happened and Youko winced in pain. " What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking up from his work

" I think my water broke.." he said

" b-but they're three months early" he stuttered

" Sessh...don't freak out just get me to the hospital...." he said trying to be calm himself

Sesshomaru kicked his butt in gear and Vixen called everybody

20 hours Later

" they're so tiny..." Youko whispered as he touch the glass of the incubator the twins were in. A boy and a girl. They both looked alike both had Youko's ears and tail and they couldn't tell who's eyes they had.

" The boy will pull through and be a healthy baby, but the girl we're not so sure about, but we'll do all we can. Have you thought about names?" he asked

" Youko?" Sesshomaru asked

" I was thinking Vatonni for the girl and Kurone for the boy." he answered his eyes never leaving the incubator. 'Inari please let them be okay.' he prayed in his head

" Everything will be okay...." Sesshomaru soothed kissing his forehead and holding him close.

And everything was okay. A few months later they were able to go home now that they were fully grown babies. Vixen was super happy that she got to finally see her little brother and sister. Sesshomaru was happy to see Youko back to his old playful self. Sesshomaru came up behind Youko as he watched the twins sleep amd put his arm around his waist. " They're beautiful..." Youko murmered

" Just like you..." Sesshomaru answered he smiled as he watched the two infants' hands connect


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back and um as we can see I love time skips.....

I don't own anything except VIxen, Vatonni and Kurone b/c it's not the same one from the show it's pronounced Kuron...silent e. Enjoy!

Now the twins are thirteen, and Vixen is twenty living the college life. Vatonni and Kurone are living the homeschool life. Why? Because there was an incident in preschool with Tonni and Kurone. It left Tonni trauatized which resulted in her not wanting to go back to school at all. And since Tonni and Kurone were so close he wouldn't go to school without his sister. So Youko homeschooled them. Though recently Youko had been consdering enrolling them in piblic school. He sighed watching the two play fight then Bianca and Sakura come over to the two. Bianca was Yusuke and Kieko's daughter and Sakura was Suiichii and Botans daughter. Bianca resmbled Yusuke the most She had facial features, his brown eyes, and his jet black hair, and definantly his attitude. Sakura however had purple hair with streaks of blue and red. A mixture of her parents' hair color. She had Suiichii's eyes and botans personality definantly. Those two were both a year older than the twins but they got a long great. All cousins. Sakura was their cousin by blood and Bianca's their cousin because Yusuke was like youko's brother.

" OW! Tonni why'd you hit me?" Bianca asked

Tonni smiled sheepishly " Sorry BB I didn't mean to."

" Yes you did." Kurone mumbled playfully

" Shut up Ronni." she whispered elbowing him in the ribs

Youko chuckled to himself " What's so funny?" Suiichii asked coming into the Kitchen

" Our children." he answered mockingly

" Well dearest brother...what's on your mind?" Suiichii asked laying a hand on Youko's shoulder

" I'm thinking about putting them in public school...again. I want them to be normal kids who have tons and tons of friends and what not. I want them to get in trouble at school; not really but you know what I mean." he said

" Yes I do. What's holding you back?"

" Don't know, I'll talk Sessh about it then the twins. We'll see." he said

Suiichii shook his head at his brother then went to watching the kids paly himself.

And so after discussing it with Sesshomaru they talked to the twins who agreed and today they were getting ready for school. Throwing on their human illusions.

Vatonni POV

'Public School. Sounds like fun.' I thought as my brother and I threw on our human illusions. 7th grade at Sakudoshi Middle School. A Cheesy name if you ask me. Now even though my brother and I are completely different genders we're still twins and we liked to match sometimes. Today was was one of those times. He wore Horton Classic Straight Destroyed Jeans, an Abocrombie and Fitch T- shirt with some Osiris Serve Abel skateboard sneakers. Me. I wore some Tristen Destroyed Boot cut jeans and a Light Turquoise Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt with blue DC Pixie 3 skateboard sneakers. " Are you ready sis?" He asked me

" Just give me a minute...I can't fix my ponytails" I said he sighed and came to help me.

As humans we died our hair black because we were bored of course we got in trouble for doing it without permission, but it looks good. Our hair was the same length and most of the time we did it the same way. In one ponytail, but today i was wearing two. " There now come on." he said grabbing me by the hand he was really excited " Bianca and Sakura are riding with us. " he informed me

" Awsome." I said

" Bye Dad!" we both called at the same time

While Papa was filling out forms and junk Bianca nd Sakura took us around the school. " Okay so there are the basic cliques, " Bianca started " Jocks, EMOs, Goths, Preps, Hispanics, and of course, the plastics." she said

" Plastics?" Ronni asked raising an eyebrow

" They're the bitches who think they run everything." She said nochalantly

" Then there are the classes that mix the 7th and 8th graders together" Sakura said

" Why?" I asked

" I don't know this school is weird."

" Now, give me your schedules." Bianca demanded Ronni and I gave her them and I watched as she quickly scnned them " Cool we have all the same classes."

" Sakura too?" Ronni asked

" Yup."

" Totally awsome!" he cheered

We walked to class quickly and I was surprised that Sakura and Bianca got all of what we supposidly needed to know in that short amount of time. We stood infront of the class as the teacher rambled while Bianca and Sakura took their seats in the back. " Um...Mr. Lanser?" Bianca voiced after like a minute and a half.

" Oh yes! You must be Kurone and Vatonni." he said quickly we nodded and I smirked amused

" Are you guys twins?" A guy with black hair parted down the middle with the front cut to his chin and the back much shorter from what I could tell.

" Duh." Ronni and I said at the same time

" Well why don't you tell us about yourself." Mr. Lanser suggested Oh I hate this part

" Um..we'e thirteen. We've been home schooled since preschool and...." Ronnie looked at me seeing as he ran out of things to say I just shrugged " Yeah I guess that's it" he siad

" That's nice, well why don't you two take a seat back in the back next to

Bianca and Sakura" we obeyed silently. Class was boring of course I wouldn't really know because me and Ronni were too busy laughing at Bianca. Most of the classes passed like that and then we got to 4th period. Sakura had informed me that this was one of those mixed classes. I just shrugged me and Ronni sat by each other again. I sat between him and Bianca and Sakura sat infront of me. As I began my assignement a note flew on my desk.

'Hey...' it read

' what'sup?' I wrote back

'Do u kno who this is?' my nose scrunced

' um..no'

' Kree. Next to Sakura on your left.' I looked up and i was met with a pair of adorable brown eyes. The guy- Kree had a smirk on his face. His hair was at least 3 inches past his shoulders. He gave a small wave I waved back. Then wrote.

'Vatonni'

'I kno...'

'Kall me Tonni'

' K...how old r u?"

'13...u?'

'15...I got held back twice'

'WOW'

'i kno'

Bianca mentioned something about this guy and bloods???

' Bianca said u lead bloodz....wut tha crap is a blood?"

' a gang...and yea i lead them. u on our side?'

I frowned ' y do i have 2 pic sides?'

'b/c everyone here is either a Puma or a Blood. most ppl like bloodz, but there r alot of pumas 2'

my frown deepened ' again y do i have 2 choose sides y kan't i b friends w/ every1???'

'b/c ppl r gonna give u a hard time til u choose'

' we'll c....i like ur hair....' i smiled happy that i changed the subject

'lol i luv urs...u kno ur a cute girl' I blushed

'thanks' Then the note was snatched from my desk by Bianca. " BB.." I hissed as she read the note she looked up and puched Kree's back discreetly and I heard the thud.

" Kree stop hitting on my little cousin." she whispered I blushed

He turned and flashed a dazzling smile my was " But Bunanca she's a doll.." he whispered back playfully

" And not fresh meat so keep your dick in your pants!" I shook my head as the two argued mindlessly

Then another note flew on my desk. I immediatly recognized Ronni's handwriting. 'sum1 has a krush on sum1 else'

' i dnt kno wut ur talking about' I heard him chuckle next to me

'uh-huh wutever...'

I didnt write back just stuck the note in my pocket

As the bell rang I gathered my things and began to walk towards the door. Kree walked by past me wordlessly and tickled me under my chin. " Ooooo..." Ronni teased " Someone's got a crush' he taunted

" No absolutly not" Bianca said sternly I shrugged ignoring her. Sakura didn't say a thing. Lunch time came and Vixen took time off from her college life and brought all of us Mc Donalds. While we ate some blonde idot came up to us.

" Okay I'm going to make the rules perfectly clear, the Blood guys are ours. We run things and you follow---"

" Um stop...."I had to stop her " Miss thing thing -you- don't run anything." I said

" And no matter how popular you think you are..." Ronni added

" You're reall not" We said together we smiled at each other and did our handshake

She hmphed and walked away.

" Oh, well wow. My little brother and sister are growing up." Vixen said wiping a fake tear

" Do you realize you two are the first ones to stand up to her like that." Sakura said

" I mean I have to but I mean like never really told her off" Bianca said

" Well, I wouldn't call itstanding up. I just said what was on my mind and she didn't like it." i said simply

" Sis you know we totally told her off." Ronni said cutting his eyes at me

" Yeah," I said as we all burst out laughing.....

The rest of the day went by smoothly. I wrote more pointless notes with Kree and Bianca took them all. And at the end of the classes we had together he tickled my chin like the first time. After school while me and Ronni were at the locker we shared and Kree came up to me while I was putting my books in my Abercrombie and Fitch tote bag. " Hey Tonni,"

" Hey, so what's up?" I asked as he began walking with me and Ronni

" I was wondering if you know you would like to hang out on Friday, you know as friends" he asked me I smiled

" Yeah that would be great. " I said " Come by my place after school?"

" Most definantly," he said with a smirk

" I'm sure I'll right the address in a note by then" I said with smirk of my own " OH! This is my brother Ronni" I said forgetting that he was still there Ronni waved Kree nodded a greeting

" So I'll see you later?"

" Totally." I answered

He grinned and jogged away" Oooooo. Tonni and Kree sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I---OW" I cut him off by elbowing him hard in the ribs before walking to the car where Papa was waiting for us.

" How was school?" he asked once we were both in the car

" Tonni's got a crush...." Ronni sang

" Shut up!" I said turning around in the front seat to hit him in the arm, but Papa caught me by my shirt.

" So what's his name?" Papa asked me

" Kree and I do not have a crush on him. But we're hanging out on Friday after school." I told him "As FRIENDS" I added before Ronni could say anything else. Papa chuckled and I pouted cutely.

My Conclusion? I don't have a crush on Kree....a guy I just met. Do I?


End file.
